


Don't Believe

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Apparently, the spark of life cannot be extinguished quite as easily as they had imagined.





	Don't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Don't Believe

## Don't Believe

### by Lynn Saunders

Title: Don't Believe  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: <http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic> Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Vignette, Challengefic Spoilers: Essence / Existence  
Summary: Apparently, the spark of life cannot be extinguished quite as easily as they had imagined.  
Date Completed: 05-09-03  
Disclaimer: Nope, not even close. 

Author's Notes:  
* NOT warm and fuzzy  
* An answer to Haven's 310 words of advice for an unborn child challenge. MS Word counts 310 words exactly - Ha! * This is an experiment for me. Let me know what you think. 

* * *

Don't Believe  
by Lynn Saunders 

* * *

The clip locks into place with a metallic snick, a sound of finality. I pocket the gun and ram the sedan's gear shift forward, speeding off into the night. 

My advice to you, kid? 

Run. 

Get the hell out of Dodge. 

Run far, far away as soon as you can. 

It's going to happen. You're going to happen. One way or another, you're on your way. So are they. You don't know it yet, but you are what they want. You are special. You are a threat. Apparently, the spark of life cannot be extinguished quite as easily as they had imagined. We might just make it. 

You've really pissed them off. What else is new? You're Mulder's kid. Of course you're wreaking havoc before you've even taken your first breath. 

It's never going to end, you know. You'll always be running. You'll always be looking over your shoulder, just like your parents. You will know no peace as long as your dad is around. Trust me. He's a good guy, just a pain in the ass. Do me a favor and don't believe. I wouldn't want you to end up the way he has... they way he will. 

Nevertheless, I'm giving you a chance. Maybe you'll be able to escape. Maybe you'll live a normal life as long as you can. Maybe I have hope in you. Oh, I have other motivations. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't going to benefit me. Nothing personal, just business. If you survive, then so can I. 

My foot crushes the accelerator as my target comes into view. The impact isn't as forceful as I would have imagined. Billy Miles' construction is frighteningly realistic. I throw the car into reverse and lower the tinted window just slowly enough to maintain my image, cool and confident. 

"We haven't got much time. Get in." 

  * * * end * * * 



  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
